


Perhaps Paranoia

by GamerKitty205



Series: Sanders Sides Supervillain AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Superheroes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerKitty205/pseuds/GamerKitty205
Summary: Before there were 4 Sides there were threeAnd before Virgil was the Villain Paranoia, he was the hero Dread





	Perhaps Paranoia

Today would have been just a normal shift for Virgil. Well what was he kidding he was a superhero who worked as a barista. There was no such thing as normal. Still Dee didn't normally text him during work. 

SlimySnek: Virge

SlimySnek: There is definitely not a Supervillain attack on main street

SlimySnek: Definitely don't meet me and Remus on mainstreet

Me: Ill be there soon

Me: Whos the villain

SlimySnek: Princey

Me: Great, Sir Sing-a-long

Virgil looked up from his phone. Very conveniently it was almost his lunch break. Also Remy had yet to disappear. Most of the time due to work he missed a lot of day time battles due to his work. And even then he had to cover for Remy quite often. 

"Remy! Taking my lunch break." Virgil yelled at his co-worker. 

Remy looked over at Virgil, sipping his cup of coffee. Virgil could have sworn Remy had winked at him through the pink tinted glasses. He was probably just imagining it. 

"Kay, gurl," Remy yelled back. "Have a nice 'lunch'." 

Virgil took off his apron and grabbed his bag. He waved by at Remy as he headed out. He stopped off in a fairly empty alley to change into his hero outfit. He pulled on the black and purple spandex suit. It had a hood reminiscent of his signature hoodie as well as silver lighting accentuating the outfit. While Virgil didn't like Remus's sudden outbursts he couldn't deny that the Duke had some mad sewing skills. 

Virgil slipped on his storm cloud mask, completing the outfit. Lightning and thunder began to crackle at his fingertips. Clouds began to fork around his feet as wind rushed around him. He launched himself into the air, flying towards mainstreet until he saw Dee on a nearby building. 

"So? What's the plan." 


End file.
